Burning at Both Ends
by Aku Blossom
Summary: Powerpuff 2016 Story. Now that the girls are older, Blossom has been taking on more and more responsibilities to try to prove herself and be the best she knows she can be. But, as her extra classes, extracurriculars, and extra stress begins to pile up, her sister begins to wonder how long it'll be before she finally cracks under the pressure.
Dear Diary,

I haven't written to you in some time, and for that, I hope you'll forgive me. Life has been hectic lately at school, at work, at being a heroine, and even at home! It's hard to put into words just how much has changed since the last time I wrote, but I will do my best. I think it was...middle school? So it's been a few years. I've been so busy lately, I'm having trouble even getting to sleep. So, rather than reading the same books I've already read, I've decided to confide in you.

We're in our junior year of high school. I'm proud to let you know that, as of this writing, I'm at the top of my class! I've managed to test out of some of our easier courses and, as much as I'd like to take them just for the experience, I've taken up as many electives and advanced courses as I can. Unfortunately, the principal wasn't willing to budge when I asked to take eight classes a day, sigh. So I have to settle with six classes a day, four online courses, and three weekend courses at the University of Northern Townsville.

Bubbles is the same as always. Popular, pretty, and always doing her best to bring a smile to everyone's faces. She's still a sweetie, but, lately she's been getting involved in the local animal shelter, and she can be a shockingly persuasive saleswoman when it comes to getting those poor animals adopted. She's already convinced the Professor that we needed two more cats, a ferret, six different fish, two dogs, and a parrot. Needless to say...things are exciting around the house!

Buttercup is still the coolest girl in school. She's on the basketball team, the wrestling team, and the softball team. Not to mention, she still regularly hangs out with the Derbytantes and plays Death Ball. She's amazing, I don't know how she has the energy to go from practice to practice and still manage to show everyone up, even without her powers! Just last week, she managed this amazing shot from the far end of the court...it was beautiful, I mean, the arc, the timing, everything about it was perfect! You should have seen her face when the ball swished through the net, right as the buzzer went off! I thought she'd never stop grinning.

Now if only I could convince her to put even a fraction of that effort into her schoolwork…

Oh gosh, I've been rambling too long, haven't I? I didn't mean to write so much, sorry!

I promise, I'll write again tomorrow night. I have a test in the morning, I can't wait to report back with another perfect grade! Thanks Diary, for still being here for me. I've missed you.

Love,

Blossom

* * *

"You still up?" A groggy voice called from the door.

Blossom quickly shut her diary and leaned back, brushing her hair out of her eyes, tucking it back behind her ear. The lamplight from her desk was enough light to show off the pink flush on her cheeks and her surprised little smile.

"Oh, sorry, did I wake you up? I thought I was being quiet…" She responded, flipping off her desk lamp and sliding to her feet. She rose up on her toes and stretched, causing her thin night shirt to crawl up. She quickly covered her mouth, stifling a cute little yawn.

Buttercup yawned, scratching her hair and tearing her gaze away. Her mouth was suddenly uncomfortably dry.

"Nah, I mean, I was up anyway. You having trouble sleeping? Seems like you're up later than me nowadays," Buttercup pointed out.

It wasn't uncommon for Blossom to stay up late: reading a new book, working on perfecting an essay, or getting some last minute studying in before a test she was going to ace regardless. But, even on her worst nights, she was out long before the dark-haired heroine.

"I...I guess I am," Blossom admitted, stifling another yawn. She plopped down on her bed and laid back, staring at the slowly swirling ceiling fan, "I have three tests tomorrow, a presentation in World History...oh, my group for my online Advanced Economics class is doing a review for our midterm...oh, gosh," Blossom groaned, rubbing her eyes, "and it's my turn to patrol tomorrow."

"Hey, don't worry about that," Buttercup spoke up quickly, "I'll handle it,"

Blossom sat up slightly, peeking through her fingers, "Don't you have wrestling practice?"

Buttercup shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"I mean, yeah, but superhero shit's way better practice than grinding on Brenda for an hour," she pointed out as the two laughed. Buttercup blinked and scratched her head again, catching herself watching her sister kick her feet back and forth.

"Are you sure? It would really, really, really be a super big help! I'll cover for you later this week, too!" Blossom sat up folding her hands and bowing her head.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Nah, it's whatever, Bloss. You're way busier than me, so it's cool," Buttercup muttered, covering another yawn. She jumped, her eyes snapping open when she was suddenly assaulted by a pair of arms slipping around her.

"Thank you, Buttercup. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Blossom sighed.

Buttercup swallowed, her mouth like cotton again, and returned her sister's sudden hug. She took a small breath, pulling Blossom closer. Her arms slid around Blossom's shoulders, giving them a tight squeeze. She couldn't resist a small shiver when Blossom unconsciously caressed the small of her back.

Buttercup closed her eyes and buried her face in the crook of Blossom's neck.

"It's cool, sis," she murmured, a dreamy haze fluttering in her brain catching the scent of Blossom's favorite shampoo. She sighed, covering it up by pretending it was a yawn, when Blossom pulled away and returned to her bed. "Just, take it easy, you work too hard, Bloss," Buttercup muttered. Blossom just laughed and waved at her, saying her goodnights.

"Night, Bloss," Buttercup sighed with a half-hearted wave. She pulled the door shut behind her and promptly hit herself in the head. "God...dammit, Buttlin, quit being such a fuckin' creep," she hissed. She paused, glancing back at the door. She could hear footsteps, followed by the sound of the table lamp turning on again.

Buttercup paused, reaching toward the door knob once more. Her hand froze, fingers a few inches from the knob. Shaking her head, knowing she'd made a big enough idiot of herself for one night, she turned away and stumbled back to her own room.

Maybe tomorrow night.


End file.
